She's Too Young
by FoolishVibes
Summary: Christmas during sixth year. Draco has become friends with Harry, Hermione and the younger Weasleys and decides to join them at Grimmauld for the holidays. When Remus gets the idea to play Dare, what secrets come out? SIRIUS DOES NOT DIE! Warning SLASH
1. To Grimmauld

_A/N - Thank you to my beta ams71080. Without her help, this story would probably still be floating around in my head._

**Chapter One  
To Grimmuald**

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

"Wake up Ron! We're leaving today!" An overly excited Harry Potter jumped on his best mates bed.

"Oi, go 'way 'Arry. Too tired." Ron burrowed under his pillow in an attempt to delay the inevitable.

Harry sighed, then began to smirk as an evil plan formed in his mind. "All right mate, but don't blame me if you miss the train."

After casting some silent spells, Harry ran downstairs, grabbed Ginny and Hermione, and fled the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione planted her feet into the floor, almost causing Harry to tumble headfirst down a staircase.

Harry started running downstairs and shouted over his shoulder, "Unless you want to deal with a very angry, very wet Ron, I suggest you get away from Gryffindor Tower as fast as possible."

Hermione and Ginny traded looks and ran after Harry as fast as they could. A moment later they heard a shout of rage from behind them and started to run faster. The girls managed to catch up to Harry right before he entered the Great Hall and finally slowed down.

Once they sat down to eat, Ginny asked Harry, "What did you do?"

"Suspended a pitcher of water over his head. The spell broke when I got too far away." Harry said between mouthfuls of food.

Everyone in the general area erupted into laughter at Ron's expense. A few minutes later a bleary eyed Draco Malfoy plopped down at Gryffindor table closely followed by a disgruntled Ron Weasley, an amused Neville Longbotom, and a dreamy looking Luna Lovegood.

Draco spoke up before Ron could start shouting, "What time is the train supposed to leave?"

The answer, unsurprisingly, came from Hermione, the bottomless well of knowledge, "Half an hour."

"WHAT?!" Came from five people simultaneously. There was a sudden rushing of bodies moving back towards their respective common rooms. The only people who seemed unaffected by the news were Hermione and Luna. Not that Luna was ever affected by anything.

Hermione shifted in her seat, realizing that she and Luna were the only people left at the table. "So, you're all packed then?"

"Yes, but I think the nargles may be stealing my things, I couldn't find my cloak." Although Luna said this with a dreamy expression, Hermione picked up on the small twitch in Luna's face that said she knew more than she was letting on, and was more than a bit hurt by it.

"Oh, Luna, I thought those girls had stopped taking you things?" Hermione sounded very sympathetic and a bit angry.

Luna looked a little shocked for a short moment before the regained her vacant look, "What girls? It was the nargles."

Hermione gained a calculating, vengeful expression as she looked at the fifth year Ravenclaw girls.

"Hermione, Luna! Hurry up, we have to leave!" Draco shouted into the Hall. Through the open door, both girls could see a stream of students heading out to the carriages that would take them down to Hogsmeadand the train. They got up, their trunks already shrunk in their pockets, and joined the other five going to Grimmuald for the holidays.

When the group reached the carriages, the spilt, Draco, Harry and Ginny in one carriage, Neville, Ron, Luna and Hermione in the other. They made it to the train, found a compartment, and settled down to catch up on some sleep.

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

"London, SNUFFLES! London, SNUFFLES! London, SNUFFLES! London, SNUFFLES!" Harry and Draco chanted as the train pulled into King's Cross.

Draco had been filled in on all the adventures of the 'Golden Trio's' first years after he went with them to the DoM, probably helping their side a lot. The downside of Draco helping them was that he had been disowned, and had to live in his own room near Gryffindor tower so that no Dark supporters could take revenge on him.

When the train had stopped completely, the group piled out and began to look for Remus who was supposed to pick them up. All of a sudden Draco paled and hid behind Ron.

"Draco, what-Oh," Harry saw what had made Draco react so strongly. Lucius Malfoy, scanning the crowd with a malicious smirk on his face. "Shit. Hermione, Ginny, go find Remus, we need him to put some glamours on Draco."

The girls looked confused for a minute before looks of realization crossed their faces and they ran off into the crowd of people. They returned a moment later pulling a confused werewolf behind them. Neville gestured over at Lucius and Remus glared. He cast some spells on Draco to make him look like a brown haired, pimply boy instead of a blond with a clear complexion. The group formed a loose circle around the disguised Draco and walked off of the platform avoiding Lucius as much as possible.

When the group finally got into the muggle portion of King's Cross, they all let out a sigh of relief knowing that Lucius Malfoy would never lower himself to consort with muggles, even if he was trying to get revenge on his ex-heir.

"This is everyone, right? Ok then, since Sirius isn't letting Dumbledore use his house as headquarters for the Order anymore, you all need the secret again except for Harry and Draco, seeing as they spent the summer there. Read this shhet, memorize it, and pass it around." Remus handed around a slip of parchement that read 'Black Manor is located at 12 Grimmauld place'. "You all have it memorized? good, Sirius authorized a portkey just for today so hold onto this necklace."

They all felt the familiar pull behind their navel as the portkey activated. A moment later they arrived at Grimmuald. Neville, being the clumsy person he is, fell into and ended up lying on top of Ron. The boys paused in shock for a moment, realizing how close they were, before scrambling to their feet, both blushing heavily.

Sirius' voice rang out at that instant, "Welcome to Black Manor and may I introduce you to Remus' lover-"

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

_A/N - Grimmauld is no longer Headquarters for the Order because Sirius realized how manipulative Dumbledore is. Draco and Harry spent the summer there because Sirius decided to start acting like Harry's godfather, and Draco got kicked out of his house and needed somewhere to stay._


	2. You Like WHO?

**_105 hits on chapter one, and not a single review... Either I'm a really bad author or you people are just lazy._**

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

**Chapter Two  
You like WHO?**

They all felt the familiar pull behind their navel as the portkey activated. A moment later they arrived at Grimmuald. Neville, being the clumsy person he is, fell and ended up lying on top of Ron. The boys paused in shock for a moment, realizing how close they were, before scrambling to their feet, both blushing heavily.

Sirius' voice rang out at that instant, "Welcome to Black Manor and may I introduce you to Remus' lover Severus Snape."

Five students froze as Remus and Severus moved towards and embraced each other. Again, Hermione and Luna seemed unfazed.

"OH MY GOSH! Remus, I can't believe you finally figured it out!" Hermione screeched as she ran up and hugged the couple, "Congratulations, Professor Snape."

"Wha...how...?" Remus spluttered.

Severus wrapped an arm around Remus' waist, "Calm down Remes, I told you it was obvious."

"I know, but how did she figure it out??"

Hermione smirked, "Actually, Luna figured it out."

"LUNA?" Ron shrieked in disbelief.

Hermione's eyes flashed and her voice gained a hard edge, "Yes, Luna. What's wrong with Luna figuring something out?"

Ron yelped and hid behind Neville. "N-Nothing Hermione. It's just that you're normally the one who figures things out while everyone else is clueless."

"Children, stop fighting-"

"Our ears are bleeding-"

"You'd think that by now-"

"Ron would have stopped being scared-"

"Of our dear Hermione-"

"Not to mention the shrieking like a girl thing."

The twins had finally woken up and joined everyone else downstairs.

"Hello Fred, George. When are Katie and Angelina getting here?" Came the vacant voice of Luna. Everybody swirled around to look at her and saw that she was creating smoke shapes with her wand.

"Um..They're coming in half an hour, but me and George have to apparate them here, because grumpy old Sirius didn't want to tell them the secret. We apologize most humbly, oh great and glorious Messr Padfoot."

Sirius laughed, "Calm down, Fred, I'm not going to kill you because you called me grumpy. Now the old part, that might require some killing. Or at the very least a prank war."

"PRANK WAR!! Ok, for our side we get...Luna."

"You got first pick and you have more people so I get Ginny and Hermione."

"Neville."

"Ron."

"Harry."

"Draco."

"Professor Snape, you never know when a Slytherin might come in handy."

"Remus."

"Alright, so the teams are; Weasley team: Gred and Forge, Luna, Neville, Harry and Professor Snape."

"Marauder team: Sirius, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Remus."

Harry smirked, "That's great guys, but can you tell us where our rooms are?"

"Oh yes, of course. We're a bit tight for space, but Fred and George are already sharing a room, Angelina and Katie will when they get here-"

"Oh shit!" Two identical pops sounded as the twins rushed off to get their girlfriends.

"-so most of you will have to share a room too. Harry and Draco, you have the end room on the right hand corridor, where Draco stayed during the summer. Neville and Ron, you have the other room in that hallway. Hermione, Luna, you have the room at the far end of the left hand corridor and Ginny, you have the other room all to yourself. Remus, Severus and I have the other two rooms on the floor and the twins and their girlfriends are on the next floor up."

The reactions to the rooming schedule were varied, from happy, to relieved, to embarrassed.

Ginny just smirked at everyone, "Well get a move on people! I don't want to spend all day unpacking at lunch time."

There was a mad scrambling as the boys rushed up the stairs to 'unpack', with Ginny, Hermione and Luna following at a more sedate pace.

"How did that girl not get into Slytherin?"

The adults all looked at each other...and burst out laughing.

"Severus, do you know how many times I've asked Remus that? She manipulates them so well and subtley, they don't even realize it anymore." Sirius slapped Severus on the back gently as he walked into the kitchen to make lunch.

_'That girl is so sneaky, I guess it just adds to her aura,' _Sirius thought as he absently began making pancakes, _'Her deep, gorgeous brown eyes, her infamous temper, her fiery hair, her freckles and dimples, her sexy figure... HOLD ON A MINUTE! DID I JUST THINK THAT AND GINNY? SHE'S ONE OF MY GODSON'S BEST FRIENDS! Besides, she deserves someone younger, someone better looking than me, someone who can give her everything she wants. Why would she ever want me? I'm old enough to be her dad, and Azkaban took away any good looks I used to have...'_

"Sirius!" The man's thoughts were rudely inturrupted by his best friend bursting into the kitchen. "You're burning the food!" Remus snatched the pans off the stove and scooped the pancakes onto plates. He started more and turned to Sirius. "What's wrong Padfoot? You never burn food anymore."

"Oh, just...thinking..."

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

Ginny made her way up the stairs silently laughing at how easily she could make her brother and other male friends do whatever she wanted. She found her room and slowly started unpacking as she lost herself in her thoughts. _'Why did I agree to come here? I didn't want to be alone but seeing him everyday will be so much worse. Can I really deal with the pain of knowing that he could never love me? He's so hot, he's starting to gain back all the weight he lost, and his eyes don't have that haunted look anymore... But I'm too young! He's Harry's godfather for Merlin's sake! I'm young enough that I could be his kid! He deserves someone who is out of school, his age, smart enough to talk to him, and with more of a figure than me.'_ Ginny frowned as she looked at herself in a full length mirror,_ 'I look like a little kid! He could never love me..._

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

Hermione glanced at Luna as they entered their room. _'Urgh, why Luna? She's my friend, I see her every day. It was hard enough when I liked girls in Elementary School. All I had to worry about then was making sure nobody found out during school, but I study, eat, and hang out with Luna. Why did I have to fall for her? And now we're sharing a room! I'm going to be around her even more now! Why Luna...'_

Luna looked over at Hermione as she unpacked. _'Hermione...do you see me? Do you see the real me? Do you only see the crazy mask I wear? I know you think I'm odd. I heard you whispering to Ronald. I'm not as blind or deaf as everyone thinks. There's a reason I'm in Ravenclaw. I see everything that everybody else sees, sometimes even more. Do you see me, Hermione? I'm not Loony, can you see the real me?'_

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

Ron sighed silently to himself as he flopped down on his bed. _'Merlin, I think Sirius did this on purpose. But how could he know? How could he possibly know that I'm in love with a boy I made fun of even in third year? He wasn't at the Yule Ball. There's no way anyone would've guessed that when I watched my sister dance with Neville, I wasn't looking at my sister. There's no way anyone could know I'm gay. I flirted with enough girls. Neville isn't the same clumsy boy he used to be. He's gotten stronger, smarter, more confident... Why the bloody hell did I have to get stuck with the boy I love...'_

Neville swore under his breath as he unpacked his _Mimbulus Mimbletonia. 'Ron makes fun of me all the time, he still thinks I'm clumsy, and stupid. Don't you know, Ron? I'm not a Squib. Why did I have to fall for him? Out of all the guys at Hogwarts, I had to fall for him. He's definitely not gay, if his reaction to the Beauxbatons girls is anything to go by. Seamus is gay, why couldn't I have fallen for him? Seamus doesn't think I'm stupid. I know he likes me, he's told me enough, but...I just can't do it. I can't go out with someone I don't like as more than a friend, especially when I love somebody else...'_

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

Harry made his way to the bathroom, cast a silencing spell, and screamed in frustration. _'FOR MERLIN'S SAKE SIRIUS! I TOLD YOU I'M GAY, I TOLD YOU I LIKE DRACO, AND THEN YOU HAD TO GO AN STICK ME WITH HIM AS A ROOMATE?! This is going to be hard, I know Draco isn't evil, I know he really is sorry for what he did, but sometimes I wonder if my feelings for him are clouding my judgement... Get a hold of yourself Harry, you've dealt with crushes before, just bury it, destroy it and never think of it again... Grr! It isn't working! This is different from everything else, this is stronger, more intense, I always feel happy around Draco... Bloody hell... I think I'm... in love?'_

Draco tore his eyes away from Harry's ass and started organizing his clothes in his closet. _'Harry Bloody Potter, why do you have to be so damn sexy?! Your Avada Kedavra green eyes, your black, just-been-shagged hair... I'm fucking in love with you, I have been since first year for crying out loud! I used to be mad at myself for falling in love with the one guy my father would disown me for liking, now you're my best friend, and it's even harder. I can see you aren't gay, Cho, Ginny... both girls you've had crushes on... What do they have that I don't? Oh, right... Would you like me if I was a girl? If I had tits, would you finally return my feelings...'_

.SG.HD.LH.RN.RS.

_A/N - Heehee, I love setting up stuff like this. If anyone can't see the couples now, you're either blind, or stupid._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. I Dare You

**Chapter 3  
I Dare You**

"Kids, lunch!" Remus shouted up the stairs. He was thinking over what Sirius had admitted after burning their pancakes and bacon. He had known for a while the his best friend had a crush, but he hadn't expected it to be HER. As he watched the interaction between all the students as they ate, he smirked. '_I wonder if anyone else has noticed the way Ron is being overly nice to Neville, or the glances Harry and Draco are giving each other when nobody is looking, or Hermione's protectiveness of Luna, or OH MY, is Ginny staring at Sirius! With a ... dreamy look? Merlin... I guess Sirius' crush isn't as hopeless as he thinks.'_

Fred, George, Katie and Angelina arrived in the kitchen with Fred carrying Katie and George carrying Angelina.

"My Ladies, please allow us-"

"To set you down so that-"

"You may eat and we-"

"Weak mortals can-

"Regain our strength."

Katie and Angelina exchanged contemplative looks. "Alright then, Slaves, put us down."

Ron muttered to Harry, "Ha, I wonder if that's what gets them off."

Hermione kicked Ron under the table.

Remus came up with the brilliant idea to play matchmaker. "How about we play dare?"

Some horrified faces looked back at him, others glared, and yet others laughed.

The group moved to the living room and, after moving some of the furniture, sat in a circle on the floor. Katie with Fred on her left, then Angelina, George, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Sirius, Severus, and finally Remus on the other side of Katie.

Remus spoke up again. "Ok, we'll start at Katie, anyone who doesn't know, Katie will then say somebody's name and pull a dare out of this box. Whoever was picked has to do the dare or face a consequence."

Katie smirked, "Ron. You have to chug a drink that Angelina and I will make for you."

Katie and Angelina ran to the kitchen and came back with a puke-coloured drink.

"Ugh, what's in that?" Ron sniffed the mixture and immediately plugged his nose.

"Oh a little bit of this, little bit of that, now chug!"Angelina shoved the drink at Ron.

Ron took the drink, and started chugging. When he finished he looked extremely sick and threw up all over Angelina.

"Ew, gross Ron!"

Katie spelled Angelina's clothes clean then spoke to the entire circle. "From now on, whoever refuses a dare has to drink that."

Draco flinched and hid his head in Harry's shoulder.

"Jeez Draco, grow up." Harry smiled at the blond.

Draco sat up and pouted at Harry before sulking.

"I agree with that rule, Fred, your turn." Sirius interrupted.

"Ok then ... Um, Luna. Your dare is to ... kiss the person to your right for 30 seconds. Tongue and all."

"FRED!" Hermione shouted, "That's me!"

"Ya, so? It's a dare, it doesn't mean anything."

Luna looked over at Hermione, "Look, if you don't want to, I'll just drink the thing."

Hermione grimaced, "No, I don't want to put you through that, let's do this."

Luna leaned over and kissed Hermione softly.

"Tongue too!" Fred screamed at them.

Hermione slid her tongue over Luna's lips. Luna opened her mouth and the kiss turned into a sensual exploration of the other's mouth.

_'Oh my gosh, I'm kissing Luna, and she's kissing back! Of course, she kind of has to... Oh well, this feels great.'_

_'Merlin, Hermione is a great kisser! Maybe...just maybe... she might feel the same way? No, that's crazy! But she's so into the kiss... Argh, who cares, all that matters is that she's kissing me.'_

**"26 ... 27 ... 28 ... 29 ... 30!"**

Luna pulled out of the kiss slowly and smiled at Hermione. "Thanks."

That one word confused Hermione more than any homework assignment or arithmancy problem ever could. '_Thanks for what? Kissing her? Not making her have to drink that concoction? Is it possible that she returns my feelings? Luna...Why must you be so confusing?'_

"Good job you two, now it's my turn." Angelina smiled evily around the circle. "Neville. Take two different colours of gum, one for you and one for the person on your right. You have to kiss for at least 10 seconds and by the time you finish, the gum must be switched."

Neville blushed a bright scarlet. "But-"

"Neville, everyone here knows you're gay. Do it or chug."

Ron turned to look confusedly at Neville. _'He's gay? But he went with Ginny to the Yule Ball! Wait, Ginny told me something about that ... What was it?'_

**Flashback**

**Ginny approached Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room as he was working on his homework. "Ron? I'm going to the Ball with Neville, but we're just going as friends, so please don't hurt him."**

**End Flashback**

_'Yes! He's gay! Maybe I have a chance with him anyways. Except that I was a complete prick to him...'_

While Ron was lost in his thoughts, Neville had turned to him. "Um, Ron?"

"What? Oh, I'm on your right... ok then."

Neville was handed a piece of pink gum, and Ron got a piece of green gum. They each started chewing then turned towards each other and slowly leaned in. Neville opened his mouth almost immediately with Ron not far behind. The two boys began maneuvering their tongues trying to switch the gum and ended up bumping their tongues together quite often. It took them 20 seconds to switch the gum and be sure that they had a different piece in their mouth. During this time both boys had been frantically thinking.

_'Maybe Ron is gay, I don't think any straight guy could make this feel so good... I hope he is... Screw this, I'm a Gryffindor for a reason, I'll ask him tonight.'_

_'Wow, I didn't know such an awkward thing could feel so good. Since Neville is gay...well...maybe I'll ask him tonight...'_

Ron and Neville pulled apart and opened their mouths to show that Ron had the pink piece of gum and Neville had the green.

"Ok, now it's my turn. Harry." George reached forward and pulled a slip of paper out of the box. "You have to say 'in bed with (name of person to your right)' after everything you say until the end of the game. Excluding when it's your turn to give a dare of course."

"So, I just have to say 'in bed with Draco' after everything I say in bed with Draco?"

"Exactly."

Harry smirked, "Well, I got off easy in bed with Draco."

Everybody except for Harry burst out laughing, including Severus.

"Wha - Oh I get it, you people are so sick-minded in bed with Draco."

After everyone had calmed down, Hermione said, "Ginny, you have to tell the person to your left why you deserve a spanking and convince them to give it to you."

Sirius let out a loud barking laugh at that. Then his godson had to go and burst his bubble of happiness.

"Um, Padfoot, you do realise that you're on Ginny's left in bed with Draco?"

Ginny knelt in front of Sirius and pouted up at him, "Oh Sirius, I've been so bad. I put some dungbombs in your room."

"So that's who it was." Sirius muttered to himself.

"Well, um, it gets worse. The dungbombs will go off every night until the end of the holidays getting worse smelling every day. And I can't stop it."

Sirius stared at Ginny. In one swift movement he picked her up, bent her over his knee and started spanking her jean-covered butt. "What am I supposed to do now? All the other rooms are full and you're the only one not sharing a room."

"Isn't it obvious Padfoot?"

Sirius looked up while still spanking Ginny. "What's obvious Moony?"

"You'll have to share a room with Ginny."

Complete and utter silence. Sirius' hand was frozen an inch away from Ginny's butt.

"Well obviously in a different bed!"

"Haha in bed with Draco! Can I make that my dare in bed with Draco?"

Remus smiled, "Sure Harry."

"Sirius, I Harry James Potter hereby dare you to share a room with Ginny until the end of the holidays."

Ginny slipped off Sirius' lap and returned to her spot in the circle. "Anyways, it's Luna's turn to dare someone, we'll just skip Harry when we get to him."

"Draco." Luna reached grabbed a slip of paper and read it out, "You must spend the rest of the round in the lap of the person to your left."

"Sure." Draco climbed into Harry's lap and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Draco, grow up in bed with Draco." Harry unwrapped Draco's arms and turned the blond around so he was facing the rest of the group. Harry then wrapped his arms around the slim figure and rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Anyways, it's your turn in bed with Draco."

"Ya, thanks for telling me that but it's kind of hard to get in bed with myself. I dare...Severus." Draco unfolded the paper that was handed to him and smirked. "Chose anyone in the circle to take a shower with you."

Severus grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him upstairs to the washroom.

"Well, they'll be gone for a while, so, as the oldest person still here, I say we postpone the game until after a snowball fight." Sirius stood up and grabbed his coat, heading outside.


	4. Surprise!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any recognizable characters or the song Candyman. Harry Potter was created by J.K. Rowling and the song was written/recorded by Aqua and is also called Lollipop._

**Chapter 4  
Surprises and Even More Dares**

After a furious snowball fight which ended with no clear winner, the group trooped back inside just as Severus and Remus descended the stairs. Fred laughed as he noticed the flushed faces of both men.

"Did you two have fun up there in bed with Draco?" Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry Draco, I forgot about the dare until after I had already started talking in bed with Draco."

"Heh, it's okay, I got to laugh at you." Draco ruffled Harry's hair as everyone else reclaimed their spots in the circle.

Harry glared at Draco before he sat down, pulling the blond down on top of him. "Ron, it's your turn in bed with Draco."

"Really? Um, Katie." Ron grabbed his slip of paper. "Demonstrate your favorite sexual position with the person to your left."

Without any discussion or hesitation, Fred and Katie slipped into the doggy position. When she realized what she had just done, Katie flushed a bright scarlet, while Fred just grinned at the rest of the group. The redhead whispered in Katie's ear before kissing her and sitting back down. Katie's blush slowly faded and she leaned up against her boyfriend.

"Ha, nice Fred."

"Thanks Neville, now dare somebody, quick!"

"Um, Hermione. In a different room, switch all your clothes, excluding bras and underwear, with the person to your left. You have to stay like that for the rest of the day."

Hermione looked to her left, stood up, and offered her hands to Luna. The two girls headed up to their room with Neville following to make sure they stayed in the same room.

"So, um, how do you wanna do this Luna?"

"I don't really care, I'm not self-conscious about my body, although the Wonkrels might make things a bit awkward." With that, Luna slipped out of her jeans.

Hermione shrugged mentally and started tugging off her sweater. When she was left standing in just her bra and underwear, Hermione turned to Luna. _'Oh my gosh, she has great abs ...' _Hermione made a split-second descission. "Luna?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Um, I need to tell you something."

Luna tilted her head curiously to one side, _'What could she possibly have to tell me? And why is she so nervous? Hermione is never nervous.'_

"Well, I don't know anyway to say this without making things awkward, so I'll just say it. I really like you."

"You do? But I heard you talking to Ronald, you always called me Loony ..."

"Oh Luna, I never meant that, well, maybe before I got to know you, but now I know what an amazing, intelligent person you are, and I know that you aren't loony, that most of it is an act."

"But ... When ..."

"I honestly couldn't tell you when I started liking you, but I remember realizing it at the DoM, I was so scared then, until I saw you. Right now all I'm scared of is what you'll say."

For possibly the first time in her life, Luna Lovegood was speechless. "I don't really know what to say Hermione, I wanted for you to say that for so long, but ... Why? I mean, we're so different, and I mean, you're great, but what could you possibly see in me?"

"Luna, what don't I see in you? You're intelligent, beautiful, mystical, funny, you always think of others first, and you have a great body," Hermione grinned, "I don't know how I didn't see it before, but you are the single most amazing person I have ever met in my life."

Luna took a faltering step towards Hermione, and slowly leaned forward.

"Hey, hurry up in there!"

"Hold on Neville! I guess we should get changed then." Hermione glared at the door.

Both girls put on the others clothing and stepped outside, walking downstairs with Neville. When they returned to the main room everyone burst out laughing at the sight of Hermione in skinny jeans with a purple plaid skirt overtop, green Converse hightops, and a yellow shirt. And, of course, she was wearing Luna's famous radish earrings and butterbeer cork necklace.

If anything, Luna's appearance was even odder that Hermione's simply because nobody had ever seen Luna dress 'normally'. She was wearing Hermione's denim skirt with black leggings underneath, a pink baby tee and a white cashmere sweater.

Once the girls had sat down, Hermione leaned over and whispered in Luna's ear, "So, um, you wanna go out sometime?"

Luna smiled serenely and gave a slight nod, "I lied, Wonkrels don't make things awkward, they make wishes come true."

This made Hermione break out in a huge grin and caused some of the others to be suspicious. They soon shook off their suspicion when Hermione's expression returned to normal.

"Ginny, your dare." Angelina got everybody's attention off the two girls.

"Remus. Lick the bellybutton of the person to your left."

Remus looked around and noticed that to his left was Katie. She smirked at him and pulled her shirt up above her bellybutton, still leaning on Fred. Remus sighed, leaned over onto Katie, lowered his head, and flicked out his tongue.

Katie giggled and pulled her shirt back down.

"Ok, whose turn is it now?" Remus asked, blushing slightly.

"MINE!" Sirius shouted like a kid high on sugar. "Fred. You have to hug everyone in the group."

Fred paled. "Everyone?"

"Everyone. Even Severus."

Severus glared at Sirius who just laughed at him.

Fred ran around hugging everyone, Harry and Draco together, until he got to Severus. Fred tentatively reached forward, wrapped his arms loosely around Severus, and ran away to hug the last two people before sitting back down.

"Anyways ... Sev, it's your turn."

"Not in public Remmy." Severus hissed at Remus. "Hmm, George."

George paled even more than Fred had moments ago.

"You have to carry the player opposite in a fireman's lift around the room."

"So that's ... Ginny?"

"Yup." Ginny smiled at her brother and stood up.

George walked over to his sister, bent over, picked Ginny up at the waist so that she was bent over his shoulder, and ran around the room with her. After he finished going around the room, George gently set Ginny down and returned to his seat.

"So last is my dare for Angelina?" Everybody nodded at Remus' comment. "Ok, so, your dare is to sing Candyman."

Angelina smiled as Remus enchanted a spoon to play the music for her to sing along to. "I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland.

I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland.

I wish that you were my Lollipop.

Sweet things, I will never get enough.

If you show me to the sugar tree,

will you give me a sodapop for free.

Come with me Honey,

I'm your sweet sugar Candyman.

Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland.

Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand.

This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman.

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,

And oh my love - your word is my command.

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,

And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.

You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top

You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top

I wish that I were a Bubble Yum,

chewing on me baby all day long.

I will be begging for sweet delight,

until you say I'm yours tonight.

Come with me Honey,

I'm your sweet sugar Candyman.

Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland.

Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand.

This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman.

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,

And oh my love - your word is my command.

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,

And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,

And oh my love - your word is my command.

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,

And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.

I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland

I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,

And oh my love - your word is my command.

Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,

And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.

You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top

You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top."

--

_The video's a bit freaky but if you wanna watch it go to, (www. youtube. com /watch?v GxVjkj7lSHU) without the spaces._

_Please review, even if it's only a few words._


	5. Bedtime

_A/N - I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I wrote about 650 words that I eventually cut out because it was too war-oriented and didn't fit the'fluff' theme I'm going for. Please vote in the poll on my profile if you want this to stay fluffy or to become more involved with war/fighting, etc. Thank you for your patience, and, as always, please review and give me your opinions._

**Chapter Five  
Bedtime**

Angelina's hilarious rendition of Candyman turned the game into free-for-all karaoke. After shocking everyone with his amazing skills (or rare, for most of them, show of emotion) by singing a self composed song called _Full Moon, Love Forever, _Severus sent everyone to go eat supper. After eating their chicken, Sirius and Neville ran off to go get desserts.

Neville came out carrying crepes (1) and Sirius followed carrying a chocolate log. Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermoine and Draco all dove for the crepes while the others sliced up and dished out the log. After everyone had finished eating, the group who had eaten the crepes sat anxiously staring at the ones who hadn't.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Harry broke the silence, "I know I'm incredibly good looking but, *croak*."

The Marauder team, who had prepared and served the chocolate log, burst into laughter.

"That, my dear Weasleys, is what the true marauders are capable of." Sirius grinned down at the frogs.

"Um, Sirius? We're -"

"- over here."

Sirius spun around to face the newly un-transformed twins, and stopped suddenly. He looked down at his nose, wondering when it had gotten that large. He panicked and hurriedly conjured a mirror. "NO!!!!" Sirius and the rest of the Marauder team had been transformed into perfect copies of Severus Snape, down to the voice.

"That, my dear Padfoot, -"

"is what the Weasleys are capable of."

"We call them -"

"- Snape crepes."

"Mind if we use your -"

"- chocolate log in our -"

"- shop? Frog Logs."

"If you promise to stop talking like that, you can use whatever inventions you want."

"No can -"

"- do my good man."

Ginny giggled at the three boys, "Give up Sirius, Mum's been trying to stop that since they were little, it's hopeless."

"I don't understand, how can they do that? Are they telepathic?" Hermione's scientific curiosity kicked in and she asked what she had been itching to since arriving at 12 Grimmuald Place.

Fred and George looked at each other before speaking in perfect unison. "We have no idea, we've just always been able to do this. Maybe we are, maybe we aren't."

"That would be so cool," Ron muttered, "Imagine being able to hear what someone else is thinking!" He slowly glanced at Neville before jerking his head to look at the twins.

Hermione nodded her head, filing the idea in her mind.

"All right, it's getting late, time for the you all to go to bed." Remus ushered the children upstairs. "Sev, want to go 'take a walk'." Severus winked at Remus and dragged him outside.

"Ugh, great. I'm stuck between being a kid and being an adult with a lover. Wonderful." Sirius made his way upstairs to sort out sleeping conditions with Ginny.

RS

Harry walked back into his and Draco's shared bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and drew the curtains around his bed to change. Draco was studiously ignoring him and reading some books he had gotten from some less that legal sources. Both were mentally cursing fate for sticking them together with people who didn't _like_ them while trying to control their hormones.

Harry cast multiple locking, silencing and privacy charms around his bed before muttering to himself. "OK Harry, just calm down. There's no way it could work, besides the fact that he could never like me. URGH!" He then proceeded to curse for several minutes before calming down enough to part the curtains to mumble a "Goodnight" to Draco and going to sleep.

Draco stayed up for a few hours, writing down and crossing out spells, before finally sighing in satisfaction and allowing himself to doze off.

HD

Hermione climbed into Luna's bed. "Luna? Do you think we should tell the others?"

"Definitely. Unless..." She trailed off.

"Unless what?"

"Unless you don't want.....if you're....ashamed or something..."

"Oh Luna, that's ridiculous! I could never be ashamed of you." Hermione looked over at Luna's reluctantly hopeful face, into eyes that had felt to much hurt, been disappointed too many times, and made a decision. "I can't promise that this will last forever. I'm not guaranteeing that we will have a 'happily ever after' together, but I have never felt more strongly towards anyone as I do right now. Right now I want the world to know how I feel." She leaned over and lowered her lips to Luna.

HrL

"Um... Ron?"

Ron responded sleepily form his bed. "Ya Nev?"

"Erm..." Neville felt suddenly very afraid, _Come on Neville, you can do this. Just open your mouth and say it, I like you. _"Um... you wouldn't happen to know where my socks are?" _Smooth, real great, now he probably thinks you're an idiot._

"Your socks? Nev, I was almost asleep."

"Um... ya, sorry." _Stop kidding yourself, you're never going to do anything about liking Ron, just forget it._

RN

Ginny was sitting on her bed working on an Potions essay when Sirius knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey, Ginny. Got a spare bed?" He flashed her a roguish grin as she motioned to the bed sitting under the window.

"Sure. Can't really deny you that, considering that I did mess up your room... Well, that and this is your house." Ginny smiled at Sirius as he sat down.

"You're sure you're okay with this? I could always share with Remus and Severus." Both of them grimaced at the thought of being in the same room as the couple at night.

"I... don't think that will be necessary. But it's nice to know that you would suffer through that for me."

The two stayed up talking and laughing until well after midnight. After falling asleep, Ginny's childhood habit kicked in. She started sleepwalking.

When Sirius woke up, he felt a warm body against his side. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed with happiness when he saw long red hair in front of him. _Another dream? So soon? OH well, always got told, never look a gift broom in the twigs._ Sirius leaned over and kissed Ginny on the top of her head. "Hello, beautiful."

Ginny turned over to see her unexpected companion. _Of course, of course I would have a dream about Sirius sleeping in the same room as him. _She smiled up at him sleepily and returned the kiss. "Hello yourself, handsome."

The kissing started to become heavier when they heard a knock at the door and Hermione yelling, "Ginny? Are you awake? Can I came in?"

Sirius and Ginny spoke in unison. "What? This isn't a dream?"

SG

(1) _Crepes are very thin pancakes which are topped and eaten like a dessert burrito. Delicious with whipped cream, fruit, syrup, etc._


	6. A Difficult Discussion

**A/N: So, I just updated my other story and profile to reflect the fact that, in 2 years I haven't written anything and that's not likely to change, when I read this one over. I remembered why I loved it so much, and after looking at the reviews, decided I should start it up again. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Previously:**  
When Sirius woke up, he felt a warm body against his side. He opened his eyes slowly and sighed with happiness when he saw long red hair in front of him. _Another dream? So soon? Oh well, always got told, never look a gift broom in the twigs._ Sirius leaned over and kissed Ginny on the top of her head. "Hello, beautiful."

Ginny turned over to see her unexpected companion. _Of course, of course I would have a dream about Sirius sleeping in the same room as him. _She smiled up at him sleepily and returned the kiss. "Hello yourself, handsome."

The kissing started to become heavier when they heard a knock at the door and Hermione yelling, "Ginny? Are you awake? Can I came in?"

Sirius and Ginny spoke in unison. "What? This isn't a dream?"

* * *

"Hold on a sec!" Ginny yelled at the door, her voice squeaking, betraying her nervousness.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine, I'll be there in a sec." She lowered her voice and looked over at her unexpected bedmate. "Um... I'm sorry, Sirius, I thought I'd gotten over my sleepwalking. I..."

Sirius was looking at her with an puzzled expression on his face, "You weren't sleeping just now though, were you?"

He looked so hopeful, Ginny almost burst into a fit of giggles, "Er... No, not just now."

"Well then-"

"Look, Sirius, can we do this later? I don't want to say something wrong because I'm rushed or nervous, and I bet Hermione's getting impatient."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Um, I'll just... We'll talk later." He ambled over to the door.

"Wait!" Ginny scrambled out of Sirius' bed and into her own, before nodding.

Sirius opened the door and leaned on the frame, smiling at the bushy haired girl standing there, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. "Well hello there Miss Hermione, what ever would you be waiting around here for on such a gorgeous morning? Surely you'd rather be outside enjoying the sunshine?"

Hermione growled at the older man, "You know exactly why I'm here, _Mr. _Black. Now, if you wouldn't mind?"

He stepped aside, chuckling, and made his way slowly to the bathroom down the hall.

"Hermione, you seem... nervous." Ginny pulled her friend down onto her bed, "What's wrong? You're also so confident and sure."

"Well... Nothing's _wrong_ per se, actually, everything's great. I feel happier than I've been in years. But..." She chewed her lip, hesitant over how to phrase what she wanted to say, "I... um... I'mgoingoutwithLuna."

"Mione, I can't understand you when you mumble. Try it again, slower this time."

"I said, I'm... I'm going out with Luna." Hermione braced herself for the furious and disgusted onslaught she was sure was about to come.

"That's great! You two, of all people, deserve some happiness in your life. I'm so happy for you guys." Ginny leaned over and hugged her increasingly confused friend.

"But... You, you don't hate me? I... Why?"

"Oh, Hermione, only you would be upset when someone _doesn't_ hate you. Why would I hate you anyways? I mean, I'm not really that close with Luna, but I think she's a cool person, and she's really funny."

"Everyone who I've ever told has stopped talking to me... They were all afraid I'd jump them or something. I mean, my parents don't even know I'm gay!"

Ginny stopped suddenly, "Wait, you mean... people hated you... because you're _gay_? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why... Oh, I think my dad mentioned that kind of thing. I never really believed him though. He said it was like the purebloods with muggles. Is it true, I mean, people really get beat up and killed just because of who they love?"

"Um, ya. The Wizarding World isn't like that?"

Ginny took a few breaths to calm herself down, "Well of course, lot's of great witches and wizards have been gay. Hell, even Dumbledore is."

"That's... that's great. But, will you please not tell anybody? We want it to be a surprise."

"Hey, no worries." Ginny zipped her lips closed and grinned.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, and I apologize, but I think I need to work out where I'm going with this before I write much more. Please review and vote on the poll on my profile. **


End file.
